Our Little Family
by Boku wa Uzu
Summary: Powerpuff dan Rowdyruff sudah dewasa, dan...punya anak! mau tahu? pengen tahu? coba baca aja! RnR boleh selamat menikmati *senyum*


Yahoo~ Yahoo~

Uzu dengan semangat akan menginjakkan kakinya di Fandom Demashitaa!~ nyuuuhuuu~

Fic ini ada kemungkinan akan termakan zona waktu hiatus Uzu yang kemungkinan akan jadi lebih parah atau akan sembuh dengan saaaaangaaaaaat peeelaaaaann~ wahahahaaa! *plak*

Ok! Ok! Tanpa banyak bicara ayo mulai~!

.

.

 **Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z**

 **Little Family © Boku wa Uzu**

 **Warning: gaje, abal, OC, OOC tingkat dewa, alur kagak karuan, typo dimana-mana, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain sebagainya, karena Uzu juga manusia biasa yang penuh kesalahan *** eeaaaa *****

 **Warning2: maaf kalo OOCnya kebangetan dan benar-benar OOC banget! Karena Uzu mau menggambarkan mereka ketika sudah dewasa, yang tidak berkenan silakan tekan tombol "exit" dan lambaikan tangan, kaki dan kepala anda kearah kamera(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di Tokyo City, kota yang memiliki pahlawan yang memberantas kejahatan.

The Powerpuff Girls Z, sesuai dengan namanya " _girls_ " mereka beranggotakan tiga gadis 13 tahun yang memiliki kekuatan super dan bertugas menjaga Tokyo City dari para penjahat. Lalu...bagaimana ketiga gadis itu 14 tahun setelahnya? Apakah mereka tetap melakukan aksi-aksi heroik seperti sebelumnya? Atau melakukan hal lainnya?

Karena ketiga gadis itu juga manusia biasa yang akan tetap tumbuh dewasa kan?

Akatsutsumi Momoko, Gotoukuji Miyako dan Matsubara Kaoru juga akan tumbuh dewasa, lalu...bagaimana dengan keadaan mereka sebagai Powerpuff? Akan berlanjut? Atau mungkin hal lain akan terjadi?

Ahh..mungkin pahlawan baru akan lahir suatu hari nanti...

~~XX~~~OO~~XX~~OO~~XX~~

Tokyo City, 14 tahun telah berlalu. Powerpuff Girls yang telah tumbuh dewasa kembali bertarung tetapi bukan dengan monster atau musuh-musuh lama mereka, melainkan dengan...

"WAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Dikediaman Akatsutsumi...

"Sudah berkali-kali ibu bilang kan?! Cuci tanganmu dulu sebelum makan!", Momoko yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa menarik tangan dua anak kecil yang meronta-ronta kedalam kamar kecil, kedua anak kecil itu masih meronta dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Momoko.

"Kemarin sudah cuci tangan kok! Lepaskan!", teriak si anak perempuan, anak laki-laki disebelahnya mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Hari ini juga, kalian baru saja main lumpur kan?", Momoko melepas genggamannya dari si anak perempuan untuk bisa mencuci tangan si anak laki-laki, melihat tangannya yang sudah terlepas anak perempuan itu langsung berlari dan berteriak keluar dari kamar kecil.

"HORAA! CHOTTO, TSUBOMI!", Momoko mempercepat gerakannya begitu selesai mencuci tangan si anak laki-laki dengan cepat Momoko berlari menyusul si anak perempuan, Tsubomi. Momoko mencarinya keseluruh sudut rumah, kamar tidur, dapur, ruang tengah, hingga loteng atas kemudian berhenti ditengah lorong rumahnya dan mengatakan dengan cukup keras, "Ah, benar juga...bagaimana kalau telfon ayah dan minta belikan kue? Hahh...tapi buat Homura saja, Tsubomi hilang entah kemana..."

Kemudian berjalan kearah telfon rumah, begitu mengangkat gagang telfon Momoko terjingkat oleh suara keras seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh dan disusul suara air yang mengucur keras dari arah kamar kecil. Momoko tersenyum kecil dan kembali meletakkan gagang telfon, dari arah kamar kecil Tsubomi dengan wajah cemberut mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang masih basah pada Momoko.

"Sudah...", bisiknya, "Ibu...mau telfon ayah kan? Kuenya...", imbuhnya.

"Fufu...baiklah, baiklah. Mau kue apa?", Momoko kembali mengangkat gagang telfon dan menunggu gadis kecilnya membuat keputusan (soal kue apa yang akan dibeli).

"TUNGGU!", tapi dari arah ruang tengah si anak laki-laki, Homura tiba-tiba berlari manbrak Tsubomi, "Kalian mau pesan kue?! Kalau begitu kue coklat! Kue coklat!", "Homu! Kemarin sudah kue coklat kan?! Hari ini kue pie! Ibu beli kue pie saja! Kue pie!", dengan cepat kedua anak kembar itu bertengkar, menarik-narik celemek putih yang dipakai Momoko dan meneriakkan kue yang mereka inginkan.

"Hahh...Ya ampun..."

~~XX~~~OO~~XX~~OO~~XX~~

Berbeda dengan anak kembar Momoko. Dikediaman Mastubara...cukup sepi atau...

"Dasar anak itu! Kemana coba sampai dua hari tidak pulang?!", omel Kaoru, yang juga sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. Berbeda ketika masih remaja, Kaoru terlihat agak sedikit feminin dengan rambut hitamnya yang sepanjang bahu dan dibiarkan tergerai.

Kaoru menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum berjalan kearah pintu depan dan menyiapkan sepatunya, hampir ketika dia selesai dan hendak membuka pintu, telfon rumahnya berbunyi nyaring. Tentu saja Kaoru kembali dan mengangkat telfonya, "Ha'i, kediaman Matsubara...(!)...Makoto! Dimana kau sekarang?! Kalau tidak segera pulang, kuseret kau sekarang juga!", omelnya begitu mendengar suara orang disebrang telfon.

Setelah berbicara (lebih tepat disebut memarahi dan mengomel) Kaoru menutup telfonnya dengan kasar dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar rumah, didepan pagar rumahnya yang bercat _deep-green_ ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang handphone dengan tersenyum lebar, meski tersenyum anak itu sebenarnya gemetar ketakutan saat Kaoru mendekat.

Makoto, anak laki-laki itu mengambil kuda-kuda untuk kabur sayangnya gerakan Kaoru lebih cepat, dia segera mencengkram tudung _hoodie_ hijau Makoto dan menariknya masuk kedalam rumah, "Lagi-lagi kau kabur tidak jelas seperti ini! Mau membuat ibumu sampai sekhawatir apa, hah? Dasar nakal!", Kaoru beralih dari tudung _hoodie_ Makoto dan menarik telinga bocah itu, tidak terlalu keras tapi tetap membuat Makoto meringis sakit.

"Waaahh...maafkan aku! Maafkan aku...aku pergi kerumah kakek, k-kata nenek aku boleh menginap...makanya..."

Kaoru melepaskan telinga Makoto lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang (lagi), dia sudah lelah menasehati Makoto apalagi Makoto memang anak yang sulit dinasehati, dan kebiasaannya yang tiba-tiba menghilang atau kabur tidak jelas juga membuat Kaoru khawatir. "Dasar! Kalau ayahmu tahu, mungkin kau akan dihukum lagi...", kata Kaoru seraya berjalan kearah ruang tengah rumahnya.

Makoto sedikit terjingkat lalu berlari menyusul Kaoru, "Eeeeehhhh?! Ja-jangan bilang pada ayah, ya...i-ibu...aku akan menuruti kata ibu, jangan bilang pada ayah ya? Ibu? Ya? Ya? Ya?", Makoto mulai bergelayut dilengan Kaoru, mencoba melakukan entah apapun yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membujuk Kaoru, sementara itu Kaoru melirik kearah Makoto sebentar sebelum menutupi bibirnya yang mulai membentuk senyuman kecil, "Baiklah, tapi janji kau tidak akan kabur lagi, jangan masuk ruang kerja ayah tanpa izin, Makoto?"

"Aku mengerti! Percaya saja padaku, tidak akan kuulangi lagi!"

Kaoru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya sebelum mengelus kepala Makoto dengan gemas dan menuntun anak itu masuk kedalam rumah.

.

Keesokan harinya...

"Bocah bandel itu! Kemana lagi dia?! MAKOTOOO!"

Mungkin untuk sementara waktu Makoto akan terus kabur tidak jelas, dan sepertinya kali ini akan lebih lama daripada biasanya.

~~XX~~~OO~~XX~~OO~~XX~~

Kalau anak-anak dari Momoko dan Kaoru cukup merepotkan, lalu bagaimana dengan Miyako? Apakah anak Miyako juga sama merepotkannya seperti anak-anak dari kedua sahabatnya itu?

.

Di kediaman Gotoukuji yang bergaya khas Jepang. Didalam rumah itu lumayan sepi, tidak ada teriakan atau suara-suara berisik lainnya, sebenarnya...didalam dapur rumah itu...

"Yosh, camilan hari ini kita buat kue sendiri, ne~", kata Miyako, yang juga sama seperti kedua sahabatnya telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa, dengan lembut pada gadis kecil yang berdiri diatas kursi didepan Miyako. "Mama, Kino mau _cupcake_! Kino bantu buat!", gadis kecil itu melompat turun dan beralih kekursi kosong disebelah Miyako, diatas meja juga sudah hampir siap dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat kue, "Kalau begitu, Kinomi-chan tolong tuangkan susunya biar mama yang mengaduk."

Dengan semangat gadis kecil itu, Kinomi, mengambil kotak susu yang ada disebelah kiri tangannya lalu menuangkannya perlahan kedalam mangkuk besar berisi tepung dan telur, kemudian beralih dengan mentega dan _baking powder_. "Kino mau tata mangkuknya!", seru Kinomi begitu melihat mangkuk warna warni yang dibawa oleh Miyako.

"Mama, Kino yang kasih topingnya.", seru Kinomi lagi setelah menata enam mangkuk _cupcake_ diatas meja, melihat wajah Kinomi yang pelan-pelan menjadi merah karena terlalu semangat membuat Miyako tertawa pelan. Miyako mencubit pelan pipi _chubby_ Kinomi sebelum memberikan mangkuk berisi toping pada gadis kecil itu.

Setelah semuanya siap, Miyako menata keenam _cupcake_ itu diatas loyang dan memasukkannya kedalam oven, memutar timernya dan beralih pada Kinomi yang menatap kaca pintu oven itu dengan _big-blue-eyes_ yang berbinar-binar. Miyako benar-benar ingin memeluk dan mengelus Kinomi saat seperti itu, tapi Miyako hanya mengelus kepala Kinomi dengan gemas sebelum beranjak keluar dapur.

Kinomi masih menatap oven didepannya sampai alarm yang menandakan timernya sudah berhenti berbunyi dengan keras, tentu saja dengan cepat Kinomi berlari menghampiri Miyako yang sedang membersihkan ruang keluarga lalu berteriak riang, "Sudah jadi! Mama, cupcake mama! Cupcake! Cupcake!"

Miyako mematikan vacuum cleanernya dan seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi teriakan riang Kinomi kembali terdengar, "Kino yang tata dipiring, punya ayah sama nenek biar Kino yang simpan!"

Miyako tidak bisa menahan senyumannya saat melihat gadis kecil itu mulai berbisik (dengan cukup keras) pada dirinya sendiri, merencanakan kejutan kecil untuk ayah dan neneknya dengan cupcake yang dia buat bersama Miyako.

"Ufufu...gadis yang ceria...benar-benar menggemaskan!"

~~XX~~~OO~~XX~~OO~~XX~~

Meski sudah berhenti menjadi Powerpuff Girls Z, tapi sepertinya mereka bertiga masih harus berjuang dengan " _musuh_ " masing-masing.

.

.

.

A/N:

PHUAHH! Akhirnya selesai~ Huahahahahaha! Gimana readers tercinta? Aneh ya? Gaje kah? Atau bagaimana? Ohh...untuk gambar anak-anak dari PPGZ rencananya mau uzu jadikan cover fanfic ini, tapi~ uzu belum buat~ muahahahaha! *PLAKK*

Yosh! Chapter berikutnya uzu usahakan update~ kalau...*tengok folder tugas*...*pundung*

*hiks* O-ok...sekian chapter ini, sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya *uhuk*kalauupdate*uhuk*


End file.
